I'm coming out!
by Gina Callen
Summary: This is an AU Reverse SLASH story. If you don't like it please don't read. Rating for Language further warnings inside. In a world where everyone is Gay, Lesbian or bi-transgender. Callen is hiding a secret. He is straight. When his secret comes to light in the worst way he has to try and keep it together to avenge the woman he loved and worse of all he has to come out to his team
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a reverse slash story, set in a AU world where being Gay, Lesbian and Bi-transgender are normal and it is against the law for people to be straight. This world is kinda dark, (Think Nazi's won the war kinda dark,) it is rated T due to language but there will be NO heavy sex scenes as this is NOT what this story is about. It is totally about the shoe being on the other foot.

This story is dedicated to Junior and Arie (Guest reviewer from the other day) and people like them who stay true to themselves.

IF THIS ISN'T FOR YOU THE WARNINGS ABOVE SHOULD SUFFICE, IF NOT AND YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING DIFFERENT TO YOUR VERSION OF NORMAL PLEASE LEAVE NOW IN PEACE AND LOVE.

DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN THIS ONLY THE STRANGE 'VERSE THIS STORY IS SET IN...(What was that? are things falling off my Gor'ram ship again?)

* * *

Chapter 1

Callen woke up and looked over at the blonde in his bed, "You gotta wake up soon baby, and Sam'll be here to pick me up for work." He said shaking her shoulder.

Gerry opened her eyes, "What...G?" she said; she looked over at her dog tags hanging around his neck and smiled.

"I'll need those back lover boy." She said reaching for them.

He took them off, kissed her and walked into the shower.

* * *

He was dressed and standing outside as Sam pulled up.

"Morning G." Sam said as he opened the door.

Callen walked up the sidewalk to the door his bag in his hand. "You look good this morning." Sam said.

Callen sighed, "I'm fine." He said, Sam eyed him as he put the car into drive and headed into work.

"Something is different." He said.

Callen stared out of the window avoiding his eye.

Sam stopped at an intersection and looked over at him again, "You had a date!" he exclaimed.

Callen sighed, "Yes I had a date."

"Tell me his name." Sam demanded.

Callen looked away again, he hated lying to his partner, but he couldn't help it, Sam and Michael were like family and their little girl Rachel was the light of his life, if he told the truth he'd lose them.

"His name is Gerry ok, and he's a blond." Callen divulged.

"Nice, what's he do?" Sam asked.

"He's a marine." Callen told him.

"Nice, I can't wait to tell Michael, he wanted to set you up on a date with a nice little teacher called Joe."

"Well, Gerry and I are kinda serious, but with 'his' schedule you may not get to meet him for a while." 'Or ever' Callen thought.

* * *

Callen watched as he got out of the car, Kensi and Nell arrived together as usual, they had been dating on and off for a year, Kensi's attitude and Nell's smarts meant that usually they were fighting more than making up, but Hetty had hopes for the couple.  
The only other couple in the team was Kensi's partner Deeks who last summer had married Eric Beale the tech operator.

Hetty looked up from her desk as Callen and Sam came in.

Sam gave her a nod and she smiled, Hetty had been hoping for years that Callen would settle down find himself a nice man and get married. She had been keeping an eye on him ever since his mother Clara had been killed by the CIA for having a child naturally. Clara had been on a CIA mission and had to pretend to be straight, a dangerous assignment especially for the 1970's when being straight was still illegal.

Especially in the USSR.

Where she had met and seduced Nikita Resnikov and had bore him two children until she had been shopped to the KGB and Nikita had to smuggle them out of the country.

Nikita had been sent to Siberia as punishment for being straight and hadn't been heard from since. Clara had made it as far as Romania and called her ex-wife Hetty for help.

Hetty had pulled as many strings as she could, but the CIA had disavowed their agent and had her killed. Hetty's current wife however had arrived straight after the hit and had smuggled the children into the US under false passports and she had hidden both of them in the system.

Callen never knew he was the product of an unsanctioned coupling; he grew up like everyone else thinking he'd been ordered and created by the 'new birth' group. A government company where children were created to make sure the population thrived.

Breeding mares, (Straight women who could bear children.) lived in compounds and were artificially inseminated in the case of a gay couple or an implanted egg was used, the egg and sperm belonged to both 'parents' sharing the DNA of both of them.

Hetty had wiped Callen's conception status and as such accidentally wiped his name and he had grown up with just the name G.

She had watched him carefully over the years; there were rumors that children of these 'straight' parents could grow up straight themselves that would have spelt disaster for her boy.

And yes make no mistake Hetty felt like she was his mother, after all had Clara not had to divorce her and take that assignment in the USSR, he more than likely would have been her son. A fact she kept hidden from her wife and Callen.

* * *

Callen sat at his desk and got on with his paperwork.

"URGH!" Kensi sat back disgusted.

"What?" Deeks asked looking over his partners shoulder.

"I thought we screened the mail?" Kensi said.

Sam and Callen looked up at this.

"We do, it's screened in D.C, why?"

Kensi opened the letter, "Look its disgusting!"

She held up a picture of a man and a woman kissing. "Man shall not lie with woman." She read off the back, "Who sent that?"

Deeks shrugged, "I don't know." He said.

"I hate stuff like that, I mean I'm not hetrophobic or anything, but I really don't want to see that kind of thing." Sam said, turning to Callen.

Callen didn't say anything; he just got out a bag and opened it. "Put it in there, I'll take it to the file burn room." He offered turning and walking out with it.

* * *

Callen shut the door to the burn room, he looked at the pictures, the women were really beautiful and he loved looking at them, for a second he thought about keeping the literature, but the hatred written on it hurt him, was he really unnatural because he liked women?  
He'd never had anyone in his life he could ask about it. He knew that mixing genders was forbidden, the only exception to the rule were people who were born transgender, they could switch depending on whether they were being male or female, the new accepted term for that was bi.

He read the hate mail again and screwed it up in disgust and threw it into the incinerator and shut the door.

He walked back out to the bullpen as Eric blew a big shiny gold whistle and grinned.

"DEEKS!" Kensi yelled putting her hands over her ears.

"Yes Fern?" Deeks grinned flashing his husband a wink.

"Can you stop buying your husband whistles." She sighed as he stopped blowing.

"It keeps him happy, give him a break in his condition he can't do much else." Deeks smiled as Eric turned and the bulge in the front of his stomach showed.

* * *

The pregnancy pouch was invented to the main carer of a newborn would feel all the little kicks and movements of their baby as the brood mare carried him, it was linked via Wi-Fi to the pouch and the maternal parent would wear it for the entire span of the pregnancy, the pouch getting larger and heavier as time went on.

According to the clock on the side of the pouch Eric had been 'pregnant' for four months 3 days and six hours.

He walked into Ops and sat down as the pouch kicked, he smiled and rubbed the stomach, "Hey kiddo, give daddy a few minutes ok?" he said into the built in microphone which came out at speakers beside the 'mares' body.  
For the whole time she was pregnant a brood mare was not allowed to speak so that the child would only know it's parent's voices. She was only allowed to touch her stomach when the person wearing the pouch did and exactly where they touched.

Eric felt the baby stop stretching as he rubbed the spot on the pouch where he could feel his child's feet? Could be feet he supposed and the baby settled down.

Deeks put his hand on the pouch and smiled as he felt the baby kick and then quickly moved to his place beside Kensi as Hetty came in to read them in on a case.

* * *

"We have a hit and run." She said briskly. "A US Marine killed on the PCH, and people it's a hate crime. It's not pretty."

Callen looked up as Eric pulled up the picture.

Gerry Moore's body was splayed out over her car mutilated and naked. The same body G had kissed last night was now broken battered and dead.

He swallowed the urge to cry and scream as Hetty continued.

"Sergeant Gerry Moore apparently was spotted in a relationship with a man, as per the US Marines Don't ask, Don't tell, no one knew."

"Someone did." Sam stated looking at the body on the screen.

"The words WHORE and MANFAGGOT were carved into the hood of the car between her legs." Nell said.

Kensi shot Nell a smiled, "Where was she found?"

"In a rest stop on the PCH, I hear that's where straight people tend to hang out."

"That and public toilets." Deeks laughed.

Callen slipped out and headed to the bathroom, the second the door closed Callen let out a sob. "She was dead, Gerry was dead!" he sunk to his knees in the stall fighting the urge to vomit. Granted they had only met up 3 times before. But the sex had been mind-blowing and Callen had been happy.

He needed to get himself together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callen got himself together and arrived at the crime scene thankfully after the body had been taken away.

He walked over to Gerry's car and looked through it as Sam talked to the police.

Looking over at the passenger side he let out a sigh of relief, there just in the side of the seat was his credit card from the other night. He looked around and Sam was still engrossed so he slipped it in his pocket.

He checked the rest of the car out; there was a stub from the nightclub where Callen had met Gerry on the Friday night. A watch, that was a man's, but wasn't his. He felt a stab of pain at that, had she been cheating on him?

He didn't know and right now it wasn't an issue, in the back was a small notebook, names and numbers of friends. And a pamphlet for NBSCA, A far right fringe group he had heard of the group but didn't know what it stood for.

"What ya got?" Sam asked.

"This?" Callen said holding up the watch and the card.

"A man's watch?" Sam said, "Looks expensive…and…oh…I wonder if she was a member of this group, being straight she might have been."

Sam looked at the card with distaste.

"You heard of this group?" Callen asked.

"Yeah a far right group; Natural borns and straight couples of America." Sam said, "They have been known to carry out terrorism acts, like the bombing last year of the 'New Births' breeding center in San Diego," Sam walked off and looked out over the edge of the cliff they were standing on.

"Sam?" Callen said remembering what had happened last year.

* * *

Michael had been six months into his pregnancy, Sam had been ecstatic and telling Callen all about the little brother they were due to give Rachel in the fall.

Sam brought along the current sonogram pictures that they had received by courier that morning, Michael, and Sam were already halfway through painting the nursery, when Hetty came in to tell them the news.

Sam turned to show her the sonogram picture and stopped at the look on her face.

"Mr. Hanna." She said her eyes full of emotion.

"Hetty? What's wrong?" he asked swaying a little, "Is Michael or Rachel hurt?"

"There's been a bombing." She started.

Sam paled, "Michael…is he…Hetty you have to tell me is my husband dead?"

Hetty shook her head, "Your husband and your daughter are fine, it's your son…"

"My…?" Sam slumped into Callen's chair.

"There was a Bombing at the 'New Birth' center in San Diego; a number of the Brood Mares were killed while the terrorists tried to free them, something about it being inhumane. I am sorry Mr. Hanna…Sam…the Brood Mare carrying your son was one of those killed." She said laying a comforting hand on Sam's arm, however right then nothing could have comforted him as he tried to; defiantly hold his emotions in check.

"Does Michael know?" Sam asked, "I need to be with him." He said.

"Michael is on his way here, he is going to the medical center to have the pouch removed before he arrives." Hetty told him.

"What! No! He can't do that alone, Hetty I need to be with him, please…let me go, I will be back as soon as I can, but he can't go through this alone."

"I agree, I fully intent to accompany you to the hospital Mr. Hanna, if you will allow me I would be pleased to have Rachel for a few days so you and Michael can grieve properly."

Sam looked over at her and nodded, as the rest of the team in the bullpen looked very shocked.

Sam stood up as Callen handed him his bag, Kensi was crying and Deeks looked stunned as they watched the strongest part of the team being led out by Hetty to go and support his husband as they had the last vestiges of their unborn child removed.

The team had been rocked to the core by this terrorist attack, Sam and Michael had taken a month off to grieve and finally Sam had come back to work.

The government was hunting down all natural born Americans and had insisted on them registering with the government so that if any of them were terrorists they could be weeded out.

During those few months Hetty had kept Callen busy, every time the testers came into the building he had been on assignment, eventually Hetty had offered to take the DNA sample herself and send it off to the registry, she had never done it, but they hadn't brought it up either.

Now the group was back, or at least it looked like their victim was a member of this group.

* * *

Callen knew that he couldn't let his link to Gerry come out; the death of Sam's son was still so raw that it would ruin the trust between them irrevocably.

Sam took a deep breath and walked over to Callen, "This time we'll find them." He said, "No one should die like that and If this Gerry was a member of NBSCA maybe we can find a way in and take that group down too."

Callen had texted Eric with all the information they had gathered at the scene and they headed back to ops.

"How are we going to infiltrate the group though?" Callen asked. "None of us are straight and I heard they do DNA tests to make sure you are a natural born, I mean…they don't have the government markers in their DNA."

"I don't know…" Sam said trailing off, "But maybe Hetty will have some ideas."

They entered the mission and Sam went over to Hetty to tell her what they had found while Callen went over to his desk.

He looked up the NBSCA group, he downloaded, as much as he could that would be needed for the case when a large yellow triangle flashed up on his computer and an alarm blared in OPS.

Hetty looked up as Callen jumped away from his computer as if burned.

"What's that?" Sam asked looking over at his partner.

"Oh Bugger!" Hetty said and walked over to Callen.

"What are you doing Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Sam said about a terrorist group, the NSBCA?" Callen said looking at Sam.

"No NBSCA, Natural borns and straight couples of America, they may be the ones behind the attack on the Marine this morning." Sam replied.

"See, I thought I'd see what we could get on them…this hasn't been an issue before not with other terrorist groups?" Callen said.

Hetty's insides clenched.

"Mr. Callen there is a reason that these searches are done from the operations center, they are cleared to access this sort of material, and your terminal is not. Protocol demands I ask you to step away from your workstation and I know have to phone a containment team, hopefully, we will be able to explain that this was just a misunderstanding."

Callen looked calm but inside he was scared, the containment teams were legendary, many people had just gone missing from their homes, workplaces and schools for accessing the wrong material. If they found out he was straight…he could lose everything, his job, his home and if he wasn't farmed off as stud for the Brood Mares, he'd be killed.

He walked over to the couch, and sank down onto it heavily watching as Hetty hurried to her phone.

"It'll be ok…" Sam said trying to console him, "It's not like you're one of them, after all."

Callen nodded holding his hands in fists to stop them from shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. I had a guest review that was so nice, and slightly worrying that it needed a reply.

Lisa910, Thank you for your review and yes you are right that is what that little button is for. Lol.

To answer your questions, No this is not intended to 'poke fun' at any group of people and no, as of my last psych eval which is part of my job I am not psycho. And I am not obsessed with people being gay. I do not want people to poke fun at them. (My opinion on the matter is everyone is equal and should be accepted for who they are; I hope to reiterate that fact in this story.)

The idea of this story is what if the accepted norm in society was different, what if…. unlike in today's society, where some people still feel the need to hide who they are, it was reversed. The verse I am writing in is a dark and slightly ominous one, but hopefully it will make people think this is wrong, and then in later chapters you (If you continue to read) will understand why I am taking the stance I am with this story.

The fact that in this 'world' the majority of the population is LGBT rather than straight, the idea hit, how would a member of the team cope if he was straight and it was illegal?

This was in the summary and there was an A/N that did explain things in chapter 1.

Hopefully the idea of this story is to make people think, it is an AU story and that was explained as well.

I hope this clears things up for you and thank you for taking the time to review, if it doesn't please feel free to pm me. I appreciate you asking the question and being polite about it.

For everyone else thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

Callen held his breath as Hetty entered the lounge area where he was sitting with his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

"Mr. Callen I talked with the containment team and convinced them that you were working under my direction as you have a plan to help find this group and take them out." She said, "So now…We need to come up with a plan don't you think?"

Callen nodded.

"How are we going to do that?" Sam asked from his seat beside his partner.

"We will send someone undercover." Hetty said flatly. "Mr. Callen I need a word with you." She walked down the corridor away from her office and opened the door that belonged to the operational psychologist. "In here please." She said with a small smile.

Callen looked at Sam and shrugged, and then he followed Hetty into the office.

* * *

Hetty closed and locked the door and Callen couldn't help but gulp. Then she pulled a key out of her pocket and opened a locked filing cabinet.

"I am sorry, Mr. Callen, I have some things you need to know, but they are vital to completing this mission." She placed the file on the table and sat on the chair facing him.

Callen looked at her worried.

"First things first, I am sorry for your loss." She said flatly and Callen blanched.

"My…My…?"

"I assume you were in a relationship with Miss Moore which is why you removed your credit card from her car at the crime scene," she said having seen the LAPD crime scene photos and noticing the discrepancies.

Callen looked in fear towards the locked door, had Hetty turned him in?

"Never fear Mr. Callen, I have so many of your secrets, I assure you I will not be reporting you to the containment team because you are straight."

Callen blinked, he opened his mouth a few times not knowing what to say, then he spoke, "My secrets?" he asked.

"I should be asking your forgiveness, but please be assured that everything I kept to myself was for your own safety and mine."

Callen watched as Hetty with a slightly shaking hand opened a file and looked at him.

"I knew your mother," she said quietly.

Callen looked up in surprise, "You did? You knew her before I was assigned to her?" he asked.

"No…Mr. Callen, I knew your birth mother, her name was Clara, and you lived with her till you were five years old."

"I…I…can't have, I know births don't work like that, the child is taken from the brood mare and assigned to a family."

"You are a natural born child." Hetty said and watched as the horror crossed his face.

"I?...I can't be…to be natural born is illegal, I would never have been allowed in the foster system, I would have been left to die on the streets as an infant. It's the law." He stood up and tried to go for the door.

Hetty stopped him, "Wait Mr. Callen, I need to explain."

Callen moved over to the chair again and sat down. "OK." He said he was shaking, but he didn't care at that point everything he knew was being turned on its head.

* * *

"I was married to your mother a long time ago." She said matter of factly. "I met Clara in the early 1960's she was beautiful and we fell in love, however it soon became clear to me that she was straight. She tried to hide it of course, but in her own way she loved me too, and I accepted her for who she was, and who she was, was a loving and kind woman, who loved her job."

Callen looked up as Hetty took a picture out of the file and handed it to him, "Your mother was CIA, she was in black ops." She said as he looked at the picture of the smiling dark haired woman.

"Did you take this?" he asked.

Hetty nodded, "On our Honeymoon in Paris." She told him.

Callen traced his finger over his mother's face, as Hetty told him the story, "We had some wonderful years together Mr. Callen, we were not selected to be parents, but in some ways I do consider myself to be your mother."

Callen looked up at her tears in his eyes that he was holding back, and nodded in agreement. "Me…me too." He admitted his throat hoarse.

"Clara was given an assignment in 1965, to make contact with a Russian Major, Nikita Alexsandr Resnikov. Apparently he was straight too and your parents hit it off, as they say."

"Resnikov? He's my father?" Callen asked stunned.

Hetty nodded, "When they fell in love they disappeared underground, Clara emerged in 1975, Nikita had been taken by the KGB for being straight and having children naturally, he had managed to smuggle you, your mother and your sister out. They made it as far as Romania, Clara called me to try to get you all smuggled into America, however I was being watched, but my wife now…she understood how much Clara and by extension you children meant to me and she agreed to help. She didn't get there in time to stop the contamination team from killing her."

"I have a sister?" Callen was stunned, "Where is she?"

Hetty sighed and shook her head, "We didn't know…" she said looking him in the eye, "Back then we didn't know that they tested them in the orphanages, Amy…your sister, failed the test for genetic markers, they threw her out onto the street, she fell down a culvert during a storm and died when she was eleven."

Callen blinked back the tears he felt for a sister he never knew.

"How did I pass those tests?" he asked.

"You didn't, you've never taken one, Wanda…my wife works for the testing department, she's been falsifying your test results for years." She admitted, "So you see both my wife and I are a guilty of wrongdoing as you are by your smaller transgression, so you can see your secret is safe with me."

Callen nodded, "I'm pleased you told me Hetty, it's nice to know I had family, have family…in you, but why didn't you tell me earlier, why tell me now?" he asked.

"Because we can use this to our advantage, we can send you into the NBSCA you don't have genetic markers and this means when they test you you'll be clear."

"Will they use needles?" Callen gulped.

Hetty smiled slightly, she had developed his phobia of needles as a child and the state had been forced to call in outside help for his testing, which usually involved Wanda or Hetty herself.

"Probably, but don't worry this time you won't fail the test, but now I hope you understand why I need you to be the one to go undercover."

"But…I can't tell the others about me and Gerry, Sam especially won't understand, not with what he and Michael went through last year."

"You do not need to tell them, only the fact that you are going undercover, due to the nature of your assignment I am going to ask Deeks to be your handler, he has the extra resources of LAPD, people on the ground that are also investigating the group." She said.

Callen looked at her and smirked, "You got forced to include LAPD didn't you?" he gave a small laugh some of the tension dissipating as Hetty smiled back at him.

"Yes Mr. Callen." She said.

* * *

"Hetty?" Callen asked as he held onto the picture not wanting to give it back yet, "If you know all this about me…Do you know my name?" he asked.

Hetty shook her head, "Sadly no, as we did your records your name was lost, maybe one day, we will find someone who knows it."

She reached out for the picture, "I'm sorry, it's not safe for you to have that right now,"

"But…Hetty?!" he looked heartbroken, "I…it's her…the only piece of her I'll ever have."

Hetty nodded, "And it will be here for you to see any time, but right now you have to go undercover, your assignment is to find out who is heading this group and help us stop them. They may be right in their thinking, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I think straight relationships are wrong, because they aren't and I personally hate what our government is doing, but terrorist attacks are wrong and these need to be stopped."

Callen nodded in agreement. "Do we let Deeks in on the secret?" he asked slightly worried.

"About you? No! As usual Mr. Deeks will be under the assumption that I have pulled off one of my miracles and have managed to get you all you need to infiltrate this group. LAPD have information on where this group meets and using Gerry's card and the Erm…intimate knowledge you have of her, you can use this to find them and attend their next meeting, which according to LAPD is tomorrow. You are to contact Mr. Deeks once a week. Now, are you ok enough to go and join the others and fill them in on the plan?"

Callen nodded, "Yeah…and Hetty…Thanks…thanks for everything."

She nodded, "You are a fine Agent, Mr. Callen maybe someday we will be able to prove that being straight is nothing to be ashamed of and it's as natural as being gay, lesbian or bi is now."

Callen gave a half-hearted smile. "I hope so Hetty." He said and watched as she unlocked the door and they stepped out.

"Do me a favor Hetty?" Callen asked as they walked towards the bullpen in order to brief the others.

"Anything?" she said earnestly.

"Don't tell Nate that the door locks." He grinned as they turned the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hetty called the team up to ops and sealed the room.

"We are going undercover in the NBSCA."

Sam looked at her. "Is this sanctioned by SECNAV?" he asked.

Hetty looked at him, "Yes this is sanctioned Mr. Hanna, it is also top secret, only those in this room will know about the operation, there will be no discussion of it outside of here."

"How are we going to get anyone in there, I hear they test for genetic markers, none of us will pass the test." Kensi said looking over at their boss.

"I will." Callen said.

He wasn't going to come out to his team as straight, he wasn't ready for that, but the news that he was a Natural Born, and he didn't know about it… He hoped the team would be understanding.

"What do you mean you will?" Sam asked.

Callen took a step back in concern at the tone Sam was using.

"You?" Deeks looked surprised.

Callen nodded but kept his eyes down waiting for his teammates to turn on him.

"I had been told there was someone here who didn't have the markers, but I didn't know who…" Deeks started, "How long have you known?" he asked.

Callen shrugged, he'd lost track of time since his talk with Hetty, and he looked at his watch, "About 45 minutes." He admitted.

"How did you make it into a government agency, the markers are designed to keep people like you out!" Sam snapped.

"People like….me…?" Callen looked up and saw the anger in Sam's eyes. "Forget it Hetty, I'll quit, go on the streets where I belong, let Sam take the lead."Callen felt utterly betrayed as he walked across Ops, made it as far as the door and kicked it in frustration, as it wouldn't open.

"Mr. Hanna, are you telling me that now that you know the circumstances of Mr. Callen's birth you are not as much his partner now as you were 45 minutes ago." Hetty said, the others watching wide-eyed as the two senior agents stood on opposite sides of the room.

Callen stood with his back to the door; arms wrapped protectively around himself, took a deep breath and looked at the others.

Eric had moved closer to Deeks, both looking at him with pity, Kensi and Nell, were, it seemed more accepting and Sam was angry.

"How did you not know?" Sam asked trying to not feel the hatred that normally came with an announcement like that.

"I don't even know my first name Sam, I don't know how I managed to pass all the tests, all I know is I did, maybe someone is looking out for me I don't know. Look I know how you feel, I was shocked too, but I'm still me, nothing has changed." Callen said imploring his partner to look at him with something other than hatred.

Sam shook his head, "I…I …I can't…"

Callen looked at Hetty who nodded sadly.

"This mission is still top priority people, Agent Hanna, you may work with Kensi for the time being, Mr. Deeks will be on point with Mr. Callen and Ms Blye you and Agent Hanna can work the Marine angle, see if you can find out who killed her."

The door opened and Callen all but ran from the room.

"Mr. Deeks my office." Hetty said and walked out with Deeks on her tail.

* * *

Sam felt bad. Callen was his partner. But as soon as he heard this he had flashed back to the day his son died and the weeks afterwards, Michael going through the pouch removal and the flood of hormones that hit his system afterwards, the crying and the feeling of loss that couldn't be replaced and Callen was just like them.

He walked down the hall to hear someone in the gym.

Opening the door he looked in Callen had his back to Sam and he was hitting the bag with all the force he could muster.

He turned an inch and Sam looked on worried as he noticed Callen hadn't padded up and was hitting the bag bare knuckled.

He looked at him, he was still his partner, still the same man he'd been joking with this morning on his ride into work, but something was different, the way Callen now held himself. He looked…broken.

He wanted to apologize, wanted to let Callen know that he was still a friend and a brother and that Michael, loved him as well, Rachel would be devastated if she couldn't see her uncle Callen again.

Sam sighed he needed to get his head out of his ass if he wanted to help his friend.

He took a step towards Callen and he stopped hitting the bag.

"Don't!" Callen said not looking at him.

Sam stopped and watched him, he wanted to say something, anything, but Callen didn't acknowledge him until he turned around anger and pain radiating from him.

"Why?" he asked.

Sam looked at him. "I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to be the last person that I would ever trust; you didn't mean to treat me like I'd just killed your child!" Sam flinched at that. "You didn't mean to treat me like a pariah for something I had no control over, you think you're the only one who has lost people…well you're wrong Sam. I had a sister, a big sister, like Rachel would have been to your son, only my sister wasn't killed by terrorists, no. She was killed by the government thrown out on the street like trash because she didn't have the right markers, she died in a ditch, drowned because no one would help her, and do you see me blaming_** YOU?"**_

He threw another punch at the heavy bag and turned away from Sam.

"G…I…I'm sorry. Let me help you with this case, we can get you in with your people." Sam pushed.

"MY? …Don't!" Callen said again. He grabbed his towel and walked towards the showers ignoring the look of sadness on Sam's face and slammed the door between them.

"You expected anything less?" Deeks asked leaning on the doorframe.

Sam shook his head, "No."

"He's just had his life turned upside down and the one person who should have had his back without question, you. You let him down, he had let you in, and even I could see that, he trusted you. I'm glad you're not my partner." He said and turned his back and walked away.

* * *

Sam sat at his desk. Kensi and Deeks shooting glances at each other then Kensi got up and walked over towards Sam. "So we looking into the dead Marine?" she asked.

Sam nodded and handed her what they had so far, "We need to find out as much as we can about her, who she saw, where did she hang out, anything that will help us get an in for Callen."

"Don't bother." Callen snapped as he walked past, "I can find my own way in….these are 'my people' remember." He snapped sarcastically as Sam winced.

"G I didn't mean it like that!" Sam argued.

Callen walked over to Hetty, "I'm in…no argument, when do we go?"

Hetty looked over at the over quiet bullpen.

"We need to know where to meet these people. To be honest I'm not sure where to go." She told him.

Callen gave a sad smirk, "I know where to go, I'm gonna need to cruise the straight bars and underground clubs." He told her in confidence where he had met Gerry and they agreed that was probably the place to start.

Two hours later, dressed in one of Hetty's hottest outfits, a pair of relaxed denim jeans and an aqua blue shirt that made his eyes pop he was ready to go.

"You sure you're going to be up for it?" Deeks asked as he checked him out. He was surprised Callen looked more relaxed than he thought he would be.

Callen nodded.

"Ok partner, you're wearing a button cam and an earwig, so you head on inside and see if anyone checks you out, to be honest, I can't see why anyone wouldn't." Deeks grinned.

Callen rolled his eyes and walked out to the bullpen where Hetty was waiting, "Mr. Callen, the containment team and LAPD know we are working this club tonight. So they will not be raiding it, in fact they will be staying away for the duration of this mission, I have it on _**good **_authority that this club is frequented by a number of straight clientele and you should be able to meet someone there."

"You good to do this?" Kensi said worried.

Callen nodded, "How could I not be they're 'my people'" he said, then he caught the sad look Kensi gave him, "Sorry Kensi, I'm good, we need to get into this terrorist group and stop them." He gave her a smile and headed for the door.

* * *

Walking into the club, Callen sat by the bar, not really checking anyone out.

"What can I get you?" the man behind the bar asked.

"Scotch, Rocks…" he said and put the card on the bar, "And run a tab?" he asked.

The barman nodded and poured his drink.

"Hope that wasn't too expensive, Hetty'll kill you." Deeks said in his ear.

Callen snorted and drank his drink.

He looked over to a brunette sat at the end of the bar who looked over at him a few times.

He smiled and took another drink.

Sam and Kensi were watching through the button cam in ops looking to see if anyone in particular was paying too much attention to Callen.

"Hey, by a girl a drink?" she asked moving closer to him.

Callen shrugged, "No harm in that." He said "What can I get you?"

"Amaretto sour." She said nodding to the barman. Callen nodded in agreement and handed her the drink. "My name's Charlie, what's yours?" she asked.

"Callen." He said.

In ops Sam looked over at Hetty, "He's using his name?" he asked worried.

"He insisted, it makes his backstopping easier, we can use his real parent's names." She told them.

"You know who they are?" Sam asked surprised.

"I know who they were, we believe they are both dead now." Hetty turned her attention back to the screen, where Callen and Charlie had moved to a booth.

"Have I seen you here before?" she asked.

Callen shrugged, "Once or twice." He said.

Charlie looked him up and down, "You look nice tonight," she said hoping he'd bite.

"You do too, I was looking for a friend though, Gerry?" he said feeling his throat close up on her name.

"I saw her the other night, she left with a guy…maybe you? Looked like you," she giggled as Callen stroked her hand, "Although I haven't seen her since. Maybe she's moved on, I mean…you don't wanna hang around the same bars all night, might get raided."

Callen nodded, "But the running is fun if you don't get caught." He added.

She leaned in closed and in Ops Sam grimaced.

"He isn't gonna…..Urgh!" Sam turned away while on screen Callen kissed Charlie and sat back.

"Nice," She smiled.

"Let me buy you another drink." Callen said gesturing to the barman.

She sat back holding his hand and smiled.

"How long have you known that you were straight?" she asked quietly.

Callen smiled putting her at ease, "Ever since I was a teenager, where my friends were looking at boys, I couldn't help but notice how pretty the girls were." He admitted.

"Mothers or Fathers?" she asked him.

"Neither." Callen said, "I'm an orphan."

Charlie placed her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry, did your mothers' die?" she asked.

Callen gave a sad smile, "my mother was killed by a containment team."

"Oh your mother was a switch too?"

"Sorry?" Callen asked as if confused.

"She was born Lesbian and switched to straight?" Charlie reiterated.

Callen shook his head, "No…my mother was straight, she just pretended to be lesbian, to keep her job, then she was put undercover and she met my father."

Charlie looked at him and did a sharp intake of breath, "You're a Natural Born?"

Callen let go of her hand, "I…no, I…"

"Shh, Callen it's ok…I won't rat you out…it's just I know people, people like you…"

Callen looked at her, this was what they were hoping for, "There are people like me?" he asked his voice conveyed awe and fear.

"Oh he's good!" Kensi said with a smile.

Charlie nodded, "There is a group, NBSCA, they are people like you who have two parents, they are trying to prove that what the government is doing is wrong, we have a meeting later tonight, will you come?" she asked.

Callen nodded, he ignored the knot in his stomach, and this was what they had been waiting for. "I'd love too." He said as he finished off his Scotch.

In ops Eric turned to his husband with a grin, "Did you hear that Marty, we're in!"

Deeks grinned back over the laptop in his car, "Yeah, we are…now all we have to do is find out where the meeting is going to be." He turned his attention from his husband and back to the mission at hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Callen had gone home with Charlie last night and she had left early the next morning. Callen waking early with her had gone for a run, his clothes in his backpack and jogged to work. He hadn't expected Sam to pick him up as normal, but he wasn't going to get in a car with the man either.

He arrived at Ops before 6am and went into the showers to wash before he started his day. Getting dressed he walked out into the bullpen to find a coffee on his desk.

Sam was nowhere to be seen, and Callen eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Drink it G," Sam said from behind him.

"You buy it?" Callen asked eyeing him warily.

Sam nodded, "I was wrong G, you're my partner…it's not your fault your parents were straight, you didn't know and I shouldn't hold it against you…you did good on the op last night, even I was convinced." He said trying to placate him.

Callen clenched his fist and looked over at him, but said nothing.

"Come on G, I'm sure after the op, they'll let you keep your job." Sam said as Deeks and Kensi walked in.

Callen picked up the coffee strode over to Sam's desk and dropped it in the trash can beside it. "No thanks." He snapped and walked over to Hetty's office.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Callen good morning, I hope you and Mr. Hanna managed to resolve your differences?" she said as she poured him a cup of tea.

Callen shook his head, "He's not going to accept me, and in fact I am surprised he hasn't called the containment team to pick me up yet."

Hetty smiled, "I had and still have your back son." She said quietly.

Callen smiled around his teacup and took a sip. "Nice." He nodded.

"You have to give Sam time, he's trying to get over the shock, remember what he lost." Hetty told him somberly thinking of his son.

"What about what I have lost," Callen snapped, "My mother, my father, my sister and more than likely after this my job. Don't kid yourself Hetty, the containment team will let me stay for this operation, but as soon as it's over both you and I know that I'm out of a job, a home and any chance of a normal life, I'm gonna end up back on the streets."

"You know I wouldn't let that happen to you Callen." Hetty said.

Callen smiled sadly, "I know you wouldn't want to but its 30 years in Maximum security for harboring a natural born person, and an extra 10 years if they …." Callen stopped as Hetty nodded in understanding.

"Be that as it may, you will always have a home with me." Hetty said sternly.

Callen knew he couldn't argue with her so he didn't even try, "Did Kensi and Sam get any leads on Gerry's killer?" he asked.

Hetty shook her head, "They know she left with a man the night before she died, they still don't know who killed her."

"I didn't kill her; she was alive when she left my house." Callen said quietly to her.

"I know," Hetty said, "Mr. Beale is checking out some camera footage from surrounding roads looking for anyone who may have been in the car with her, but right now our best lead is to get you into the NBSCA." She told him.

As if it had been pre ordained Callen's phone vibrated, not his work one but his undercover alias work phone.

He looked at Hetty and she nodded as he took it.

"Callen?" he said, his face lit up, "Charlie…how are you?" he asked.

He listened to her as she told him that the NBSCA were meeting that night, not the main group but a local chapter, and if he checked out he might get invited to the main meeting.

"I'll be there." He said and ended the call.

"I take it you are in?" Hetty asked.

"I will have to let my partner know." Callen said.

Hetty smiled, "So you will talk to Mr. Hanna?" she asked.

Callen shook his head, "No…My partner Deeks…he's my partner on this operation, probably the last partner I'll ever have, but he needs to be kept in the loop."

"On everything?" Hetty asked.

Callen glared at her, "No…not everything…but enough." He told her.

She sighed, "I wish it were not so hard for you to trust people." She said seeing Sam coming over towards them.

"I tried to trust people, we told them about my parentage, something that I had no hand in, and look how well that turned out." He snapped.

"Mr. Hanna has a few preconceived notions and with the losses he suffered due to this group it does not endear yourself to your cause."

"THE NBSCA IS NOT MY CAUSE!" Callen shouted.

Hetty put up her hands to placate him, "A poor choice of words Mr. Callen, however for the remainder of this mission, you do have to live and breathe this group." She handed him a large file, "This is all we have on it I suggest you and your partner look it over."

"What did you want us to look at Hetty?" Sam asked.

"You nothing…I have to show these to my partner." Callen snapped and grabbed the file off of Hetty's desk. "Deeks!" he called and he walked away from Sam.

* * *

Sam slumped in the chair Callen had just vacated, "I don't know what to do Hetty, I tried bringing him coffee, I've tried telling him, I'm ok with what he is…I mean it's not like he's really one of them…you know…straight…he can't help how he was born, I mean I feel sorry for him and all…but I don't know what else I can do?" he looked at her and saw the frown on her face.

"And you expected him to be ok with that?" she said.

"I'm trying Hetty I really am, but finding out he's a natural…and then seeing him undercover with that woman…and they kissed…I mean, that's just not normal." He looked at her, "its unnatural…can't they do something about people like that…like a pill or therapy or something?" he asked.

"Mr. Hanna, does it not occur to you that maybe, just maybe people are how they are meant to be, and being a natural born person, or a straight person would not make Mr. Callen any less of a man than you?"

"Well yes…I mean no…I mean…I don't know?!" Sam huffed exasperatedly.

"Mr. Callen is about to put himself on the line for us, to save many lives, he will be going into this terrorist organization, not because he is as the government would have us believe expendable for being natural born, but because as a man, it is the right thing to do. It is a good thing for us he is natural born; otherwise we would have never gotten this shot."

Sam nodded, "I don't mean to sound hetrophobic or anything, but he was pretty convincing with that Charlie last night, he could have fooled me."

"And that Mr. Hanna is why he is going undercover and why he is an asset to this company."

* * *

Callen slammed the folder down on the desk in Nate's office.

"This is all we have on the NBSCA, I'm going to a meeting with Charlie tonight, she knows a local group, I have to be tested by them and if I pass I get to go to the main group meeting."

"Ok." Deeks said looking at all the information. "You're going to have to go in without a comm. They'll check you; we've lost five undercover cops at these local meetings all of whom were wearing a wire, three turned up dead, and two are still missing." He said solemnly.

"So how do I keep in touch?" Callen asked.

Deeks shook his head, "The first few meetings, you can't. You can call afterwards, and I'll be outside…nearby, but to be honest Callen, you've gotta do this solo."

Callen sighed, "Ok I understand…"

"I'll meet you at my house after the meeting, I talked to Eric and he said it'd be ok if you came by for a debrief."

"Is Eric going to be alright with that in his condition and all." Callen asked worried for his friend.

Deeks smiled, "Yeah, this pregnancy keeps him up most nights; Hetty's letting him sleep in the afternoon. We asked the birthing center if they could give something to the brood mare to help the baby sleep so Eric could sleep, but they said it'd hurt him."

Callen smiled, "You're having a boy?" he asked.

Deeks grinned, "Yeah had the scan yesterday evening after work." Deeks pulled out a scan and showed Callen.

"Wow that's great congratulations." He smiled.

"Eric is stoked; he woke up this morning wanting to paint the whole house blue." Deeks grinned.

Callen laughed, "Yeah I heard pregnancy hormones can do that to a guy." He said.

* * *

Callen pulled the car up outside the address Charlie had given him; He got out of the car and saw Deeks, dressed as a homeless guy down the street. He looked up and down and saw Charlie pull up with two other men in a van.

"What's going on?" Callen asked as Deeks watched.

"We need to make sure you ain't a cop." Charlie said, "This is too important."

"Of course I ain't a cop, would I be here if I was?" Callen snapped.

The two men got out and held Callen by the arms, "GET OFF ME!" Callen struggled and Deeks moved a bit closer.

"CHARLIE?" Callen yelled as she walked up to him and syringe in her hand.

"Shhh….it's ok lover, I just need to be certain, you'll be all right." She kissed him and injected a clear liquid into his neck.

He sagged in the other men's arms and they carefully placed him in the van and drove off.

"Shit!" Deeks swore. "Eric…Callen is M.I.A…Repeat Callen is M.I.A, call Hetty." He said leaning heavily against the wall and hoping that Callen wouldn't become number six.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Callen woke up slowly; he was disorientated and had no idea where he was. He remembered being grabbed from behind by two men and Charlie sticking a needle in him, but…he wasn't in a dank and dark warehouse or basement where he had expected to be…he was in a comfortable bed in a light airy room.

He blinked as the curtains were opened and the sunlight streamed in, he looked outside, all he could see where fields and horses and cattle.

"Where am I?" he asked his voice cracking a little.

Charlie turned with a smile, "You…are a very very special man G. Callen, I don't know why but our leader gave orders for you to be brought here." She said handing him a tray with a sumptuous breakfast on it.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself." She smiled climbing next to him on the bed and offering him a slice of bacon.

Callen swallowed thickly, his throat was sore and his head ached, "How long have I been out?" he asked.

Charlie smiled at him, "A week, it was necessary. We had to do tests on your blood, we are sorry; you never said who you were."

Callen looked at him, "What do you mean who I am?" his blood turned to ice, if they had found out he was a federal agent they'd kill him for sure.

Charlie smiled, "He's been looking for you for years, but I'm not going to spoil all the fun." She kissed him. "Eat your breakfast he's dying to meet you."

"Who is?" Callen asked.

"The leader of the NBSCA." Charlie told him, "There are clean clothes in your size in the closets and the bathroom is over there," she said pointing to a door on the right. "You have all the same toiletries I remembered from your bathroom."

"Thanks?" Callen said confused.

"Eat up, I'll be back in an hour." She smiled, kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

Callen sat there in shock, what on earth could be so important about him?

* * *

Deeks paced the floor in front of the big screen at ops re-watching the same piece of footage again and again.

"There must be more!" he said to Eric, who looked sadly over at his husband.

"Marty I've looked over a hundred times, there is nothing else, the van disappeared, Sweetheart there is no way to find him." He said softly.

Deeks looked at the sadness on Eric's face. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his husband, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," he rubbed the pregnancy pouch on Eric's belly and felt the 'baby' kick. "I just feel like I've let him down, I was his partner and I needed to have his back." He said.

Eric smiled up at Deeks, "It's ok Marty I'll keep looking." He said.

Deeks turned around and pushed the chair Eric was sitting on towards the door, "Nope, you are going to rest, this isn't doing you or the baby any good," he said as Hetty walked up the stairs, "Hetty tell this husband of mine to rest and put his feet up." Deeks said to her.

Hetty looked at the bags under Eric's eyes. "Your husband is right Mr. Beale, you need to rest, go and have a few hours on the couch downstairs, and I'm sure Ms. Jones can take over the search for you." She said and shooed him down the stairs.

Deeks turned back to Hetty, "Thanks." He said.

She turned to him, "I would suggest you joined him, you have hardly slept in the last week." She said softly.

Deeks looked at the floor, "I failed him Hetty, and I couldn't get to him in time. I didn't want to let him down."

Hetty patted his arm and gestured to a bench on the walkway; Deeks walked over and sat down, looking over the bullpen area as she sat next to him.

"You see the rest of the team down there…do you know what they are doing?" she asked.

"Cases?" Deeks replied watching them typing on their laptops, "Paperwork?"

"They are following up every lead your husband has found in the last week, looking for Mr. Callen. They have your back and they have his."

Deeks looked at them all working hard and realized he wasn't alone in this.

"As soon as someone finds anything we will work on it, this case will not go cold and Mr. Callen will be found." She told him.

Deeks nodded unable to keep his eyes from misting up, "Thank you." He said. He looked over to where Eric was leaning against the side of the couch trying to get comfortable, the motors in the pregnancy pouch were moving as the child inside the brood mare picked up on Eric's mood through the sensors and was antsy.

"I think you husband needs you right now Mr. Deeks, go have an hour or so, help him to sleep and then you can join us in the bullpen." She said.

Deeks looked at her and smiled, "Thank you Hetty, I will, but if anything comes up…."

"I will wake you immediately." She promised.

* * *

Callen showered and dressed and was surprised to find the door to his room was unlocked.

He walked down the hallway and saw a guard on the stairs.

He tensed as the man turned, "Good morning sir." The guard smiled, "Charlie is downstairs in the lounge, 3rd room on the left." He said.

Callen nodded, not sure what to say and continued to walk down the stairs, he stopped as another man walked past arm in arm with a woman who giggled at something he had said.

Callen's eyebrow shot up as he recognized the man as one of the undercover detectives that Deeks had told him about.

"Agent Callen…Good morning, it's nice to see you awake." The man said.

"I…I…er...thanks?" Shit…he had been compromised.

He took a deep breath and as he entered the lounge he saw Charlie sitting on the couch with a silver haired man.

The man stood up and smiled, "Callen! I am so glad you are awake and feeling good no?" he asked with a thick Russian accent.

Callen nodded his eyes darting for something he could use to defend himself.

"Ah…you are worried are you not?" the man said, "Forgive me I should have introduced myself, my name is Arkady Kolcheck, and you are looking for a weapon are you not?" he opened a case containing the same gun that Callen usually used. "Would this make you feel at home?" he asked and handed him the weapon.

"What the hell is going on?" Callen asked.

Arkady smiled, "I run the US branch of the NBSCA. It is a smaller group than the worldwide Natural Born and straight couples of the world. NBSCW." He said. "We are sorry for the method that we used to bring you here, so many people have tried to infiltrate and destroy our group, and also our leader had us checking DNA in the hope that one day you would seek us out."

"Me?" Callen asked confused. "Because of the fact my parents were straight and I'm natural born?"

Arkady shook his head and laughed, "No you are so much like him…No…Because the leader of our group has been searching for you and your sister for years,"

"I don't have a sister." Callen answered by rote.

Arkady nodded sadly as Charlie put her arms around him, Callen flinched in terror at being held by a woman as a stranger looked on.

Arkady shook his head sadly, "One day moy syn, you will be able to do that in public with no shame that is our leader's goal."

Callen moved away from Charlie and looked out of the window, "You know who I am then?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Yes, our leader is very proud of you." Arkady said with a smiled.

"He is?" Callen looked totally confused, he had expected to be met with a gun, but instead Arkady was opening a laptop.

"Yes he would like to talk with you." He said opening a Skype connection.

Callen couldn't believe this, this wasn't how he and Deeks planned it at all, "I will talk to him first, he was excited to hear you were here and wanted to talk to you first before he came to the United States."

"I don't understand, what is so special about me?" Callen asked as Arkady maneuvered him into a chair facing the laptop screen as a man's face came into view.

"Gregori?" the man said his face breaking into a smile, his bright blue eyes tearing up, "I wasn't sure till just now, I mean I know DNA doesn't lie, but…my God you look like your mother." He said his Russian accent cracking with emotion.

"I'm sorry, who are you? You knew my mother?" he asked looking at the grey haired man.

The man smiled and nodded, "Very well, Gregori…"

Callen shook his head, "My name is G…G. Callen."

The man nodded, "Yes, I know, Gregori Nikitovitch Callen Resnikov."

"What? Who are you?" he asked again, the voice touched a longing within him and he didn't know why.

"Moy syn, I am your father." Nikita said his hand touching the screen tracing the features of the son he hadn't seen since he was five.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Callen looked at the man on the screen, he was not sure if he was lying but he did look like an older grayer version of him.

"My…My Father?" Callen asked.

Nikita nodded, "I am already on a plane and we will meet soon I promise, I should be touching down nearby in a few hours, Arkady…your uncle, has been given orders to look after you. There is so much I want to say to you, so much I want to know and I'm sure you have the same request of me…I will let you get some more rest and food, I know you have been asleep for a week. I look forward to seeing you soon my son."

Callen stared at the screen as the connection ended and he looked up at a beaming Arkady.

"My uncle?" Callen asked.

Arkady's smile threatened to split his face in two, "Yes, you are moy plemyannik; you are my nephew…your father is my brother, Of course I have a different surname, it is dangerous to have Reznikov as a surname in the US or back home in the motherland."

Charlie walked in and handed him a drink, the same scotch, as he had ordered the night before…no not the night before a week before he thought and he took it with a shaky hand.

"Thank you." He said to her.

Charlie kissed his cheek and Callen nodded he didn't want to disappoint her but he didn't feel anything towards her at all.

Callen got up and walked to the window, the view of the green rolling hills was calming, but the two men outside with a machine gun gave him the impression that he was a prisoner. He thought about asking to use the phone, but calling Hetty was really low on the questions that were rolling around in his head right now.

He took a sip of the drink and turned to the grey haired man behind him.

"Tell me?" Callen asked, all thoughts of his mission flying out the window, "Tell me who I am. Tell me about my family."

Arkady motioned for Callen to sit on the couch and turned to Charlie, "May we have the room my dear, also could you tell my wife to cancel tonight's meeting, this is more important." He said.

Charlie nodded and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"How do I know all this is true, I mean…he looks like me, says he knows my name, but I don't know my name so I can't even tell if he's right or not…Now you say you're my uncle and you know I'm an Agent, so am I a prisoner?" he asked.

"No…although we are not sure if you are really straight and this is a coincidence or if you are gay and this is a trap…after you have met your father, you may make your choice. Stay or leave, if you leave we will knock you out and you will wake up unharmed in your own home. If you choose to stay…well we will see." Arkady replied sitting on the couch across from him.

Arkady looked at the emotions swirling in Callen's eyes, eyes that were so much like his own and his brothers.

"What do you want to know?" Arkady asked him.

"What were my parents like?" Callen asked.

Arkady looked at him, "You were five when the containment teams incarcerated your father and killed your mother. What do you remember of them?" he asked.

Callen shook his head. "Nothing, I have no memory of my parents, my first memory was…" he stopped and took a large gulp of his drink.

"I was about five or six, I was in a house…I didn't know where I was and I woke up in a bed…My head was bruised and my arm was broken. There was a man…he spoke funny, and he smelled funny, he said I was a throw away kid, that my mothers or fathers probably didn't want me, I must have been defective as the new birth center hadn't even given me a real name….just….just G."

"You always had a real name…Gregori…I do not know how you lost it, you were always loved and there is nothing defective about you." Arkady told him looking in his eyes to let him know he was speaking the truth.

"But…" Callen thought about his next question, if this man was his uncle…he would know wouldn't he. "If you've been here, in America all this time, why didn't you take me out of foster care, why didn't you or my father come looking for me?"

"We have been looking for you…this group…one of the aims of this group was to genetically test new members in the hope that either you or your sister would find us, we didn't know what names you were using, we had looked for years using your names, but neither yours nor Amelia's came up."

"Amy…my sister's name was Amy." Callen said.

Arkady shook his head, "I was there when your mother gave birth to her, and her name was Amelia Nadia Callen-Reznikov." He stated.

"They told me her name was Amy Callen…" he said quietly.

"Whoever took you and your sister to America, must have tried to help you by changing your names…I do not know why however, unless they didn't want your father to find you." Arkady said.

"Can I see it…the DNA proof…I mean, how do I know that you're not lying to me?" Callen asked.

Arkady sighed, "Young people these days so untrusting." He said as he walked over to his desk and pulled a file from the top, "Here…the top is yours and the second is your father's."

Callen took the file, he did not really know a lot about genetics. However, even he could see where the lines all matched up and there were many matches. He looked at the line at the top.

_**G. Callen – N. Reznikov 50% match. 99.99% familial DNA**_

_**G. Callen – A. Kolcheck. 25% Match. 99.99% Familial DNA.**_

There was no denying it, he was this Reznikovs son and the man sitting across from him was his uncle.

He dropped the folder on the coffee table and paced the room.

* * *

How could this have gone so wrong? He was supposed to be here to take this group down and throw the leaders in jail. Now he was faced with the fact that if he did that he was condemning the only family he had…well blood related and was betraying the family he'd built for himself over the years.

Arkady studied him, "If you decide not to join us all we ask is that you do not tell anyone who the leaders of NBSCA or NBSCW are. I have already said we will return you unharmed…Maybe after you meet with your father you will see what we do here is not as bad as the media think."

"You kill people!" Callen snapped remembering Sam and Michael's son.

"No we do not." Arkady stood and faced his nephew.

"The new birthing center, a few years ago….Are you telling me that wasn't your group?" Callen snapped, "My friend lost a child in that bombing!"

"It wasn't us…there was no bombing…" Arkady argued, "We did take some women from the center and we brought them here, no one died, the government covered it up…blamed us to make us seem like terrorists."

"My friend's son, Sam Hanna's child…he died."

"Oh Jacob Hanna!" Arkady smiled, "He is fine, and he and his mother live here on the compound."

"What?" Callen looked shocked, "Sam's son is alive?"

"He is Michelle Mason's son, she kept her son's last name Hanna…She apparently bore another child for the couple, Rachel I believe…She met Mr. Hanna on Rachel's hand over, although she was distraught at the loss of her child she found Mr. Hanna to be a nice kind man."

"It wasn't her child, she's a thing, a brood mare…Livestock." Callen answered by rote.

Arkady looked at his nephew sadly. "Do you really believe that?" he asked.

Callen thought about it, he wanted to nod his head, "I was told they couldn't think, they could bear children but were too docile to be…normal people."

Arkady sighed, "Come with me you need to meet Michelle Mason." He said, "She runs our school here."

* * *

Callen followed as his uncle walked out of the main house and he could see he was in some sort of compound, there was a shop, a library, a gym…a large barn and what looked like a school with a playground and a few homes nearby.

A small group of children all around 3 years old were playing on the play equipment with a dark skinned woman watching them.

"Hello Michelle." Arkady said.

"Arkady?" Michelle smiled at him, "What brings you here?"

"I am showing my nephew around." He smiled.

Callen stared at her, he could see Rachel's features in this woman, it wasn't true what people were told, the brood mares were people, real people…Not mindless women who just produced children.

"Hello, my name is Michelle." She said extending her hand, "I run the school here, do you have a child?" she asked.

Callen shook his head, "No…er…No I don't."

A small boy…a carbon mini copy of Sam came running up to the woman, "Momma…it's nearly time for me to ring the bell." He told her.

Michelle smiled, "Of course Jacob…here you go." She handed him a brass bell which he shook and the children lined up. "I have to go back to class now Mr.?"

"Callen." He replied with a smile.

Michelle smiled back, "Maybe we could meet sometime and talk…I assume from the shock on your face you expected me to be brain dead livestock such as the government would have the population believe."

Callen nodded, "Yes I did…I am glad I'm wrong."

Michelle waved the children in and looked over at Callen sadly. "I only wish we had been able to rescue the rest of the women, it is horrible in those camps and my only crime was being a natural born child and a straight woman." She stopped and waited for the look of disgust that usually accompanied that statement.

"That's wrong…I…I think I'd like to help…I'm straight and I have natural parents. I work for the government, NCIS actually…well I did…" Callen stopped as Michelle put a hand on his arm.

"I really would love to talk to you about this, maybe over dinner?" she looked hopeful.

Callen jumped at the feeling her touch caused him, "I think I'd like that." He smiled.

She smiled back, the smile lit up her face and to Callen it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Arkady coughed not really wanting to break up the moment.

"Callen is meeting his father tonight, why don't you join us tomorrow at the main house for dinner, bring Jacob." Arkady offered.

"Nikita is coming here?" Michelle smiled, "Jacob will be pleased he hasn't seen Papa Nikki for six months."

"Papa Nikki?" Callen asked with a smile.

"Nikita Reznikov loves children, he lost two…oh, I suppose you are one of them? Well, he treats all the youngsters like his own children and they love him so much."

Callen smiled as Michelle turned to join her class and he walked back slowly with Arkady.

* * *

"So…My father is really a good man?" he asked awed at what he had learned.

Arkady grinned at the light in his nephew's eyes.

"Yes…and Michelle is a good woman…but Charlie?" he asked.

Callen stopped dead, he'd forgotten all about her.

He took a deep breath. "Charlie was a mark…she was a way for me to get in with you all. I didn't know…" he stopped and sat on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands, "I can't do it, I can't turn you all in…not now I know everything about you all is a lie."

Arkady smiled. "Gregori, you are welcome to stay here, Charlie knew you were looking for the group, she will have no hard feelings, she has taken many who have tried to infiltrate the group…a few have stayed but most are found after a few days."

"Yes." Callen snapped, "You guys killed them, they were LAPD and they were found dead."

Arkady looked up, "Dead? No…when we dropped them off they were all alive, although the last man we dropped back, he was picked up by the containment team soon afterwards…Are you telling me they are _**all**_ dead?!"

Callen nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arkady strode off leaving Callen standing there stunned.

"I…wait…!" Callen ran off after him, "You didn't know they were dead?"

Arkady turned sharply, "No…we do not kill people we are not terrorists."

"Tell me everything," Callen put his hand on his uncle's arm, "Tell me on the record, so no one can accuse you again."

Arkady looked at him for a moment and motioned to one of his bodyguards nearby. "Have Michelle Mason and Jacob Hanna come to my office." He said and nodded to his nephew, "I will, we can record the interview."

Callen walked with Arkady back to his office.

He opened the computer on his desk and turned it to face the two of them.

Callen pressed record on the computer. "This is an interview with special Agent G Callen and Arkady Kolcheck," he added the date and time but omitted the location and Arkady sent him a small nod of thanks.

"Are you Arkady Kolcheck? Leader of the NBSCA?" he asked.

Arkady nodded, "We need you to talk for the camera." Callen prodded gently.

"Da…yes…yes I am." He replied.

"And at this time do you waive your right for counsel, with the proviso that if so needed counsel will be provided for your later?"

"Da… Yes."

"Arkady Kolcheck, you have been charged with masterminding the bombing and murders of broodmares and children at the breeding centers, do you want to tell me what happened?" Callen looked relaxed and nodded in Arkady's direction.

"A few years ago we found a location of a site where the government was using women to birth babies for people against their will."

"It is on record that brood mares do not have feelings and emotions and that they do not have the mental capacity to do anything but birth children," Callen said.

Arkady bristled and then noticed the look that Callen was sending him. "That is not true, these women who are held in these centers are as smart and capable as you or I and their only crimes were to be natural born or straight."

"The government tells us different, they say that all the women in that attack were killed by a bomb planted by your group."

Arkady nodded, "I know what the government said, but they are wrong, we did not kill the women that left, apart from those who wanted to stay here in our community, the rest were sent home, like the detectives that infiltrated our organization, some have stayed and a few were returned home, unharmed."

"The undercover officers that you sent home were all found dead." Callen told him.

Arkady took a deep breath and steeled himself for his next move, "We have proof that all were unconscious but alive when we left them, I have discs showing all the men alive, we wanted proof that they had been dropped off safely, everyone who has come here, including yourself has been given the choice to stay with us and help build a new tomorrow, or to be sedated, as no one knows where we are, and dropped off unharmed in a motel in Los Angeles. They are left with food, water and a prepaid cell phone so they can call for help as soon as the sedative in their system wears off."

* * *

Callen turned to the camera, "Hetty, I'll send the discs along with this." He turned back to Arkady, "Arkady, you say that the government lied about your attack on the birthing Center, can you please clarify what you meant by that?"

Arkady nodded and waved a hand off screen where Michelle and Jacob were waiting, "A few of the mothers that escaped came with us, they did not all die as you were told." He stood up to allow Michelle to sit down.

"This is Michelle Mason, she is our schoolteacher, and mother to Jacob Hanna. Son of Special Agent Sam Hanna."

"Hi…" Michelle said to the camera with a smile, "I am straight, and for this crime the government locked me up in a birthing center. We are artificially inseminated by a strangers sperm, as soon as we are confirmed pregnant we are moved to a room where we are forcibly strapped to a bed We are not allowed to touch the child that grows within us," She wiped a tear and reached for Jacob who climbed onto his mother's lap and sucked his thumb. We are only allowed to touch our stomachs if the person wearing the pregnancy pouch touches him or herself, and the right light lights up on a panel in the wall above our beds. The worst thing is for Nine months we are not allowed to speak or utter a word, if we need to defecate or urinate we have to press a button and wait for an attendant to accompany us to the bathroom to make sure we don't make a sound. It is worse than slavery." Michelle sighed, "I have birthed only one other child, I am lucky, when I had Rachel, Jacobs older sister…Sam Hanna paid the premium to make sure I was the one to bear his other children and no one else's, he…reserved me for the exclusive use of his family."

She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes; Callen wanted to hold her and help ease her pain. "I am one of the lucky ones, Brood mares are not mentally deficient, we do not exist solely to provide couples with children, I was put in the birthing center without trial, because I loved a man…and for no other reason."

* * *

Callen hit pause on the recording, "Thank you Michelle." He said looking into her deep brown eyes."

She gave a small smile, "Thank you, Callen…"

She stood up and lay Jacob who had now fallen asleep on the couch.

"Why do you both not take a break, I will watch Jacob." Arkady said.

Michelle nodded and Callen followed as she led the way to the kitchen, grabbed two cans of soda and headed out the back to the gardens behind the house.

"Do you think Agent Hanna will take Jacob from me for doing this?" Michelle asked.

Callen shook his head, "I know Sam…we…worked together, I know he was devastated at the loss of his son, but he has a huge heart and I think he'd rather let Jacob stay where he's happy." Callen wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but he hoped not.

Michelle walked away from the house to a small copse of trees, "This is my favorite spot." She admitted, she sat on the dapple shaded ground and leant against a tree, "It's like a mini woodland."

Callen smiled as she watched her open her soda and take a drink, the cool soda dripping down her skin. He coughed as he lost focus.

"It is nice here." He replied agreeably.

"So…are you seeing anyone?" Michelle asked with a smiled.

Callen shook his head, "I am here on assignment, I was tasked with infiltrating and exposing the NBSCA."

Michelle stopped drinking and turned to look at him, "Are you going too?" she asked.

"I….I don't want to…I mean…Nikita and Arkady, they are my family, but, I have my duty." He dropped his head onto his knees, "I feel torn." He sighed.

Michelle put her drink down and turned to face him, "Don't do what you are told is right just because someone tells you it is…think about it, find out more information and trust your instincts."

He turned to find himself eye to eye with her, "Trust your instincts?" he said repeating what he'd just heard.

She found herself smiling into his blue eyes. "That's what they…." She stopped as he silenced her with a kiss.

"…Say…" she breathed after they were done.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to do that ever since I met you." Callen said.

Michelle smiled, "Me too." She reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

Callen laughed as they parted, "You know I think I like this assignment."

Michelle nodded as he held her, "What do you plan on doing?" she asked.

"I will send what I have so far to Hetty and then tomorrow I will meet my father, with the woman I have some deep feelings for by my side." Callen said honestly.

"What do you think this Hetty will do, can she be trusted?"

"She kept my secret about being natural born for my whole life even from me, to protect me, she was married to my mother; before she met my father."

"Are you looking forward to meeting him?" Michelle asked.

"Who my father?" Callen asked. "Yeah…I am, and I'm nervous and scared…and…you should be a therapist, I have told you more about me in the last five minutes than most people know."

Michelle shrugged, "I am a mother, we are born interrogators." She laughed, "Jacob can't keep secrets either…" her face fell, "I don't know what I'd do if I lose him."

Callen looked into her sad eyes, "I will do everything in my power to protect you and your son." He promised.

And he meant it, he had no idea why, but that woman and her son were the most important two people in the world to him at that moment.


End file.
